Ksatria, Sang Putri, dan Bintang Jatuh
by donutkim
Summary: Chanyeol selalu berharap ia terlahir di dunia dongeng yang menjanjikan akhir yang bahagia. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika ia terbangun dalam dunia dongeng yang seakan membawanya ke kehancuran? CHANKAISOO FIC. Chansoo x Kaisoo. BL. based on Dee's Supernova


"Mama, aku ingin hidup di negeri dongeng,"

Begitulah ucap Chanyeol kecil kepada ibunya dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol kecil tidak pernah bosan mengucapkan kalimat itu begitu ibunya selesai menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Kalimat itu seakan menjadi mantra yang menguatkan hati polosnya, bahwa akhir yang bahagia itu adalah mutlak.

Tapi, tidak.

Akhir bahagia tidaklah mutlak. Dan Chanyeol memutuskan berhenti merapalkan mantra saktinya itu.

Saat itu Chanyeol berusia 13 tahun, ketika ia menemukan sebuah buku dongeng yang tergeletak disudut rak buku perpustakaan.

"Ksatria, Sang Putri, dan Bintang Jatuh"

Mata Chanyeol kembali berbinar begitu membaca judul buku dongeng itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol lalu memutuskan untuk meminjam buku usang itu. Buku yang, tanpa sadar, mengatur jalan hidup bocah kecil itu.

.

.

.

_donutkim proudly present_

**"Ksatria, Sang Putri, dan Bintang Jatuh"**

.

.

.

Ksatria jatuh cinta pada putri bungsu dari kerajaan bidadari

Sang putri naik ke langit

Ksatria kebingungan

Ksatria pintar naik kuda dan bermain pedang

Tapi tidak tahu caranya terbang

Ksatria keluar dari kastil untuk belajar terbang pada kupu-kupu

Tetapi kupu-kupu hanya bisa menempatkannya di pucuk pohon

Ksatria lalu belajar pada burung gereja

Burung gereja hanya mampu mengajarkannya sampai ke atas menara

Ksatria kemudian berguru pada burung elang

Burung elang hanya mampu membawanya ke puncak gunung

Tak ada unggas bersayap yang mampu terbang lebih tinggi lagi

Ksatria sedih, tapi tak putus asa

Ksatria memohon pada angin

Angin mengajarkannya berkeliling mengitari bumi

Lebih tinggi dari gunung dan awan

Namun sang puteri masih jauh di awang-awang

Dan tak ada angin yg mampu menusuk langit

Ksatria sedih dan kali ini putus asa

Sampai satu malam ada bintang jatuh

Yang berhenti mendengar tangis dukanya

Ia menawarkan Ksatria untuk mampu melesat secepat cahaya

Melepas lebih cepat dari kilat dan tinggi sejuta langit dijadikan satu

Namun kalau Ksatria tak mampu mendarat tepat di puterinya

Maka ia akan mati

Hancur dalam kecepatan yg membahayakan

Mejadi serbuk yg membedaki langit, dan tamat

Ksatria setuju

Ia relakan seluruh kepercayaanya pada Bintang Jatuh menjadi sebuah nyawa

Dan ia relakan nyawa itu bergantung hanya pada serpih detik yg mematikan

Bintang Jatuh menggenggam tangannya

"Inilah perjalanan sebuah cinta sejati," ia berbisik

"Tutuplah matamu, Ksatria. katakan untuk berhenti begitu hatimu merasakan keberadaannya."

Melesatlah mereka berdua

Dingin yang tak terhingga serasa merobek hati ksatria

Namun hangat jiwanya diterangi rasa cinta

Dan ia merasakannya...

"Berhenti!"

Bintang Jatuh melongok ke bawah

Dan ia pun melihat sosok puteri cantik yg kesepian

Bersinar bagaikan orion di tengah kelamnya galaksi

Ia pun jatuh hati

Dilepaskannya genggaman itu

Sewujud nyawa yg terbentuk atas cinta dan percaya

Ksatria melesat menuju kehancuran

Sementara sang bintang mendarat turun untuk dapatkan sang puteri

Ksatria yg malang

Sebagai balasannya, di langit kutub dilukiskan aurora

Untuk mengenang kehalusan dan ketulusan hati Ksatria

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

Halo guys, im back with the new fanfic yang terinspirasi dari the great novel, "Supernova: Ksatria, Putri, dan Bintang Jatuh", written by Dee. The novel is so awesome and im just- okay. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau fanfic2 terdahulu saya ga pernah ada yang update for such a long time. Hal ini dikarenakan saya lagi sibuk persiapan UN and also nyari kuliah sana-sini (and i hope u guys would kindly send me ur prayer). Tapi saya janji (insyaallah) bakal mulai aktif update fanfic nanti pas UN selesai and laptop saya udah bener. The laptop is also one of the reason why i never update my stories. Laptop saya rusak, and i wrote this story on my tab so, doain laptop saya cepet sembuh ya. Doain saya juga semoga UN nya lancar 13 april besok plus snmptnnya keterima, ya. AMIEEEEN

Anyway, enough with the cuap2. And buat para reader? Can u guess who will be the Ksatria, Putri, and Bintang Jatuh? ((hint: this will be a chankaisoo story. SO EASY RIGHT?))

Hehehe see u in the next chapter ((hugs and kisses))


End file.
